1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to items of jewelry and, more specifically, to watch bands and bracelets provided with inconspicuous storage compartments for photographs, medicinals etc. and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are untold numbers of designs for watch bands, bracelets, and similar items of jewelry which are worn around a person's arm. Some of the designs are primarily concerned with the aesthetics or looks of the item, while others are intended to provide practical, utilitarian or functional benefits. Watch bands, bracelets, and the like, however, have not been utilized to provide a simple and convenient place to store items frequently carried by individuals. For example, people usually carry photographs of their family or loved ones in their wallets, special lockets or, of course, in small frames. Similarly, those people who must periodically take medications carry pills, tablets or the like in special boxes made for that purpose. The problem, however, is that all too frequently people forget to take their wallets or pill boxes with them or forget to insert a picture that they wish to carry with them into their wallets. Also, looking at a picture in a wallet or removing a pill or tablet from a pill box is not always easy or convenient. The wallet or pill box must first be located, a sometimes frustrating experience, particularly in a multi-pocket garment such as a suit. Additionally, because these items are not secured to the person, it is also possible that the pill box, for example, can inadvertently be lost or misplaced and, of course, this is particulary troublesome when a medicine must be regularly taken at certain times of the day.